


Monday Night Date

by iloveromance



Category: Petticoat Junction (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Billie Jo is excited about going on a date with Harold but at the end of the date, he makes a surprising announcement. In memory of Ken Osmond who portrayed Harold Boggs. (Episode:"The Genghis Keane Story")





	Monday Night Date

Billie Joe smiled when she looked out the window and saw Harold Boggs walking up the porch steps of the Shady Rest Hotel. She could see him plain as day. Dressed in a collared shirt, sweater and slacks, he looked so handsome. And prompt, too. Her mom and Uncle Joe 

were sure to approve. Quickly she smoothed her skirt and glanced in the mirror, making sure that she looked presentable. A girl just couldn't go out on a date with a boy like Harold looking anything less than perfect! Except for when Harold signed up for her mother's 

Educational Program for Dropouts. It was a brilliant idea, in more ways than one. Mrs. Keane was in her element, even if she was known as the World's crabbiest and strictest teacher, it was sweet of Harold to sign up.

Before he could even knock on the door, she hurried down the stairs to the living room and waited patiently. It wasn't polite to answer the door before a boy knocked. She didn't want to appear too eager, even if she was. The rap on the door made her heart do a flip and 

she glanced in the mirror one last time. Quickly she opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Harold! You're right on time!"

"Just as I said I would be." he replied, flashing a handsome smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"I sure am! Just let me tell my Uncle Joe and mom that I'm leaving."

His smile was replaced with a worried frown, one that she just couldn't understand. She hoped that he wasn't going to say that he didn't want to go out with her. She'd just die!

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just… I'd better go home."

"Why?"

"To get a note from my father."

She almost laughed out loud. "Your father? What kind of silly talk is that? You don't need a note to go out on a date with me, Harold Boggs!"

"It's not silly. You know how Genghis Keane is! She's liable to tan my hide!"

"I can assure you, that's not going to happen!"

"But-."

"Look, Genghis-I-I mean Mrs. Keane is long gone! She moved into town near the library. I guess she's going to take a job there."

"Oh… that's too bad, but to tell you the truth, I'm kind of relieved."

They stared at each other for a long moment. "You sure look pretty, Billie Jo." Harold noted.

"Oh, thank you, Harold. You look nice as well. So where are you taking me?"

"Are you up for a movie? And maybe some ice cream afterwards?"

"A movie and ice cream? That sounds wonderful!" She linked her arm through his and they started down the porch steps.

"Right this way." He said, gesturing to his car. It was a beat up old thing, but she didn't mind at all. Harold was a perfect gentleman as he opened the car door for her and helped her inside. It was almost as though he'd learned his manners from Uncle Joe, who stood 

whenever a lady walked into the room and didn't sit down until she sat down first.

They drove into town and Harold parked in front of the Hooterville Movie House. "Here we are." He said, bringing the car to a stop. Billie Jo put her hand on the door to open it but Harold stopped her.

"Wait a minute, Billie Joe."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just-well, you're my date and as my date you should be treated like a lady. So allow me."

She couldn't help smiling as he walked around the back of the car and opened the car door, taking her hand to help her safely out.

"Oh, well thank you, Harold."

"My pleasure."

They walked to the ticket booth and he paid for two tickets. Billie Joe was so excited she could hardly think straight. And she wished that she'd been around more often. But there was no time like the present to make up for what they'd missed.

The movie was wonderful, but she could barely remember the plot. The thing she remembered most was the way he'd bought her popcorn and a Coke and the way he'd put his arm around her in the darkened theater. It was so heavenly, that she couldn't help but rest her 

head against his soft sweater. When the movie was over, he drove them to the Hooterville Ice Cream parlor where they indulged on banana splits and milkshakes. She was sure to have a stomachache the size of Texas but she didn't care. Harold was worth it.

All too soon he was driving her home. And she felt like crying when they reached the porch of the Shady Rest Hotel. She hated the thought of saying goodbye. 

"I had a wonderful night, Harold." She said, squeezing his hands.

"Me too, Billie Jo. I hope we can do it again sometime. How about next Monday?"

"Oh, I'd love that." On impulse, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, but then drew back, embarrassed. She'd never been quite so forward before. "I'm sorry, Harold, I-."

The next thing she knew his arms were around her and he was kissing her. It was a real kiss like the one that she'd seen in the movies, but a thousand times better. But she couldn't stay out on the porch forever-even though she wanted to.

"So, I'll see you next Monday?"

"That sounds great." He replied but then frowned. "Actually…"

"Harold, please don't tell me that you don't want to see me again! Please, I'll just die!" She was nearly hysterical, but she couldn't help it. She'd done everything right, and now-.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said gently. "Of course I want to see you next Monday, and every Monday after that, but I've been thinking…"

"Yes Harold?"

"About this Educational Program for Dropouts."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that anymore. I don't think Mrs. Keane is going to continue with it."

He glanced at the wooden slats on the porch. "That's too bad."

"But I thought you hated Mrs. Keane. You said she was the reason you dropped out!"

"Well I do… and she is but if I had another teacher, I'd be happy to go back to school."

Billie Jo was so excited that she threw her arms around him. "Oh Harold, really? You're really going back to school?"

"Sure, why not! But I'd need someone to help me study my lessons, what with me being out of practice and all."

"I'd be glad to!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"So I'll come over Monday night? And then afterwards we can take in a movie and perhaps more ice cream?"

She sighed. "Oh that sounds wonderful Harold. I can hardly wait!"

"Well, goodnight, Billie Jo."

"Goodnight, Harold."

He kissed her once more and then smiled as he turned to leave. She watched him climb into his car and drive way, barely aware of the way Uncle Joe was calling her name.

She could hardly wait till next Monday.

THE END


End file.
